Click
by Lindz
Summary: Short Reno POV one shot. Meteor has gone, but not without leveling Midgar first. How does Reno feel about it all? [Rated R for referrences to Suicide]


**Click**

Short Reno POV one shot. Meteor has gone, but not without leveling Midgar first. How does Reno feel about it all? This story probably holds the record for the shortest story I've ever written. Excuse my gun terminology because I have no idea what to call some of the stuff. ^_^

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder why I still put up with this shitty world.

It never gives you anything in return. Fate just chews you up and spits you back out again. Well, maybe sometimes you get something in return, but more times than not it gets taken away from you as soon as you get attached.

Take being a Turk for instance. Maybe it wasn't the cleanest job in the world, but it certainly wasn't the worst. I got that job when fate had just took it's turn at spitting me out again. I thought the world was actually looking up for a change. How wrong was I. Five years later and I'm back where I started. No job, no home (since it's under a huge pile of metal) and the money I have left in my wallet, which is................. a hundred gil.

I've been in worse scraps.

Growing up in Midgar city wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. You learnt to fight to keep you alive and steal to keep you from going hungry. The most I probably had to my name them days was twenty gil, wouldn't even get a loaf of bread in Midgar. 

Of course no one will ever have to grow up in Midgar anymore, will they?

I took the cool metal object from it holster and checked the shots in it. Three bullets left.

I can't tell you how much I fucking despise Avalanche. Why the hell shouldn't I? They kicked the shit out of me on the pillar, they succeeded in taking down the world's biggest company, taking my job with it and they fucking stopped Meteor. They might as well let it hit this stupid shit ball of a planet.

As well as that, they never helped _him_ when he was sat there bleeding to death. They just left him there to die. They couldn't even be bothered to cast cure on him................ Is that a tear I feel rolling down my cheek? I don't cry do I?

Shit.

Of course I miss him! He was my friend, my mentor. I was supposed to die before him. It was always a joke I'd use with him. I was the careless one, I should have died first not him! He was always calm and collected all the time.

I sound like I'm one step closer to being hysterical.

I emptied the bullets and placed them back in the weapon leaving an empty lot in between each one.

You know, I was the one that was supposed to go to the temple. I sat there and whined about going on _that_ boring job for hours on end. Tseng gave in and said he'd go instead. I should have just shut up and took the mission, because I wouldn't have to worry about feeling guilty then would I? I'd be dead.

And the world would be a better place. 

No one would miss me. Maybe Rude and Elena would, but hell even they would be better off without me. All my family died years ago so there's no one to miss me there. 

I snapped the chamber shut.

I can almost see Tseng shaking his head, telling me how stupid am I. That I shouldn't even be thinking about doing this, but you know what? I don't give a damn anymore. Any damn that I might have given died when the Shinra building blew to hell.

I watched as Elena and Rude walked in front of me. Well more like they were nearly dots on the horizon by now. They probably assumed I was still walking behind them, I mean why wouldn't I be?

I spun the chamber around, letting it slow down to a stop.

We'll soon find out if I was meant to be alive or not. If fate wants me alive, the lot will be empty, if not, then.......... you catch my drift right?

I held the gun to me head. I noticed how shaky my hand actually was. Did I really want to do this? Or was my grief and misery over ruling me? What the hell am I talking about? I don't have feelings, they died years ago.

I rested the cool metal against my temple. My throat started to go dry. I swallowed hard.

I think I heard Elena shout from where she was stood. I just shut out all the noise and let my finger curl around the trigger.

It's now or never.

I squeezed the trigger.

.... Click.

It was empty.

Maybe fate hadn't had enough of me quite yet then.

* * *

Lindz - 8th April 2003


End file.
